NU: Infamous fox
by Grimm Fife
Summary: Naruto is getting chased by a mob while he is carrying the ray sphere when something happens, now he's being able to manipulation Lightning at will. It's getting electrifying! Naruto/TenTen. Sakura/Civilian Council bashing with slight Kakashi bashing. Rated for Language and certain scenes. Now being RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a challenge by challenger that combines infamous and Naruto were Naruto gets an artifact (the ray sphere) and it exurbs the Kyuubi's powers (better then human power) and turns it to his best elemental powers (fire, lightning, and air) Fire- his 'burning' will to protect his friends lighting- his energetic nature, air- his free spirit (no puns intended). And the lightning is red (because of Kyuubi) **

**And I DON'T own Naruto or Infamous, but I have played the games (infinitely repeat this throw out the chapters) Naruto X Hinata X Hana X Temari X Tenten X Mikoto (sasuke's mom, Itachi left the woman alive) X Hokuto X Kaori (leaf nurse) X Koyuki (snow princess) X Yakumo X OC (Kyuubi's daughter need good name for her) X OC #2 (death god's dater need name)**

"Huh?" human speaking (**bold **for Demon/ big summon)

'_What?" _human thought (**bold** for Demon/big summon)

j.a.v(s). (jack a$$ villager(s))

j.a.s(s) (jack a$$ shinobi (es))

j.a.c.m(s). (Jack a$$ consol member(s))

**Time skipping **

**-Area/scenery change -**

**Story start (a little after Naruto failed his first year at the academy)**

Naruto was doing what he dose everyday (No not try to take over the world that is pain's job) running from a mob but what was different is that he had a package with a wearied sphere that felt alive (the ray sphere) when he hit a dead end "huh, a dead end how appropriate you die here" said one of the j.a.v.

"Let hurry up and kill him before Anbu get here!" yelled one of the J.a.s then the object in Naruto's hand started to do something strange it lit up and engulfed Naruto in a flash, scaring the jack a$$ mob

**-Inside Mindscape -**

The Kyuubi was a sleep and then woke up as it felt something coming toward it "what's going on?" (He doesn't have to intimidate anyone so he speaks normally) then he sees a wall of energy, fast approach him "!" it engulfed the Kyuubi and his power instantaneously. And turned his power to a bloodline that Naruto will pass on fire, lightning, and air,/ Fire- his 'burning' will to protect his friends lighting- his energetic nature, air- his free spirit (no puns intended).

**- Real world –**

The mob was happy thinking that Naruto was dead seeing that he was in the sphere of light for over a minute and a half (it takes time to 'pass' out Kyuubi's power) then a few seconds after five minutes the light faded shoeing a Naruto with no baby' faded his whiskers marks (a little bigger then penile drawn), nothing else changed (except the seal on his neck disappeared, but we will get to that latter)

"What the …ahh...Ahh...AHHHCHOOO!" Naruto sneezed before he could ask his question and flew twenty-five feet in the air (I don't own "Avatar the last air bender" ether which I barrowed this scene from) threw all this no one noticed that the sphere vanished; as he landed the Anbu that arrived were shocked that he sneezed himself into the air. They took him to the Hokage

(Insert Q. and A. session of how it happened, what happened, when it happened , what side effects are there, is he ok, how to train him, what to train him, console interrupting them and calling a meeting)

**-Console chambers-**

As Naruto and 3rd Hokage/jinjin entered the chambers the consoles sent hatred filled glares to the 'demon' of the hidden life "what is that 'boy' doing here, sir" Ms. bitch asked (sakura's mom) "he is here because you asked to see what made that pulse of power (insert Demon quotes yelled EX: "the demon has shown his true self kill it before it get too powerful!") "**QUIT! , **I will not have you call for Naruto's death because the item he was carrying could put out that much power!" yelled the 3rd Hokage (thank god he fond his back bone, I think he used it to have a boner when his wife was alive and forgot to put it back) (insert Danzo root rant and Hokage tells him no for the 517,345th time (he asks a lot)) "If there is no other issues to be disused then this meting is dismissed!" the 3rd left the chambers when no other issues came up followed by Naruto who felt his eyes tingle

**Time skips 3 year later (graduation exam)**

(I want his powers a secret, unless you think the ones, you can send in, have to be good enough to use)

This is Naruto's last year in the academy and he was perfect in deriving a lot of people that he was weak (expend Hinata, Shikamaru and friends (Shikamaru told them) and yes he is wearing the orange jumpsuit to make him look stupid)

Everyone was talking then Naruto heard a screech and thought _'oh no her'_ then in came the mini bitch (sakura) thankfully he was sitting next to Hinata much to Kiba's displeasure. They started fighting over who would sit next to him "hay, how about putting him in the middle so you can both sit next to him" Naruto said

Sasuke glared at him enough to make a chunin faint Naruto shrugged it off as they (Ino and sakura) did what he suggested. Iruka came in and used his huge head jutsu and yelled "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" everyone became quit and Iruka started the exam (skipping to Naruto) sasuke got an eight of ten "ok, Naruto uzumaki your next" (insert class insults to Naruto Example: "don't fail too bad dope") Naruto got into the room

"Ok Naruto do the henge, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto henged into Iruka, substituted with Mizuki and made five fire clone" Iruka was Impressed Mizuki was mad that he passed _'oh well he won't pass the other tests' _he thought (skip passed other tests Naruto has a better score then sasuke)

Sakura yells at Naruto to quit cheating "I can't stop what I didn't start" He responded "oh and Hinata how about we go out on a date tonight" Hinata was stunned that Naruto asked her out "uh, sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said without stuttering "sweet, I'll pick you up at (looks at the clock it's 3:45pm) five o clock."

He asked "uh, sure" Hinata said but was scared that her father would not like this but then thought of his powers _'I can use his (and the consol's) love for power ageist them' _she starts mentally laughing at them

**-Hyuuga compound-**

Hinata walked up to her dad's office and knocked then when she heard "enter" she walked in and saw her dad and two of the consol members with him _'sweet now they can tell the other consol members too' _

"Hello Father and consol members, I have some thing to talk to you about, I have a date to night"

Con. 1 asked "what dose that has to do with use" Hinata smiled and said "he has a bloodline that could help the Byakugan" Con. 2 said "then go for him"

Hinata turned around as to not laugh at the faces they would make "there is one problem he is Naruto, the one dad said stay away from" there eyes went wide at that info "what bloodline dose he have because if it's his healing rate that is not a bloodline as far as we are concerned"

Hinata turned around and said "oh, no he can summon lightning, fire, and air with out hand seals, add that to what you told me of him (Kyuubi) and the juuken could send fire lighting, or air into the body causing more damage, we could even make jutsu that combines two or all three together" Hiashi thought about it and the possibilities were almost endless "ok, you can go out with Naruto Uzumaki _'Namikaze_'" he said and thought and mentally smiled that the consol agreed _'perfect Hinata is happy and the consol is happy' _as Hinata left to get ready

**-On top of the fourth Hokage's head-**

Naruto had made a picnic and set it up on the Hokage Mountain he then mad a kage Bunshin to guard the picnic and went to go pick up Hinata from he house

She was dressed in a lavender dress with white high heels "wow you look beautiful, I wonder if the angles in haven are joules of your beauty" (I'm not good with romance) Hinata blushed at that and Naruto was dressed in a three piece suit all black on the outside and a white t-shirt on the inside. "You look hansom"

He took her to the Hokage Mountain it was under a tree with white flower and the sun was setting making it romantic "how do you like our location" Naruto asked "it's beautiful" Hinata said they sat down and eat talking about there lives (Naruto left out the black parts and sugar coated the bad) there was only one cinnamon roll left and Naruto ate it "I wanted that" Hinata said while pouting "oh sorry, is there's something I can do to make it up" he asked _'time to get something out of it' _she thought "sure I want you to give me a backrub" She said and lays down wall taking off the top part of her dress and unhooks the straps "ok, go a head" she said and a blushing Naruto gives the half naked Hinata a backrub

**-Hyuuga compound- **

"Thank you for the date Naruto-kun" Hinata said and kissed Naruto on the cheek Naruto smiled but then saw some shadow moving in the forest so he decides to fallow it

**-Unknown clearing-**

Mizuki had the forbidden scroll and was waiting for his boss Naruto saw this and yelled "Hay Mizuki, I'll give you the chance to turn your self in or else!" Mizuki looked at Naruto smugly and said "or else what"

Then he got hit with lightning that materially missed the scroll Naruto then tied up Mizuki with chains "oh well, might as well read some jutsu from the scroll before the Anbu show up to get Mizuki" Naruto learned two boil jutsu's, got a book on the rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu, and a storm jutsu

(Long story short Naruto got paid for B-rank mission for the cater and return of a enemy ninja)

**AN: I'm going to need some good names for the two oc's, any way R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok ****Luigi-fan470****: I gave him the power of fire for 2 reason #1 it is the Kyuubi's main element #2 It is my story. **

**(Respite disclaimer again)**

(You know how people "talk" "YELL" if it's **bold** it is ether a big summon or vary angry women/ or a scare tactic used by someone)

**Start story: team assignments and tests **

(Alarm clock going off) "Uh, you god dame CLOCK!" Naruto said as he smashed it with an electric charged hand frying it he got up and did the normal getting ready for school except instead of his orange monstrosity he put on a tight black shirt, Anbu pants with many pockets to store all his Kunai, shuriken num-chucks, ect.

He put his kunai holster on, and over it he had a black hooded clock with red flames at the bottom, and at the end of the sleeves. He then got some roman pored water in it and used his fire power to heat up the roman and red lightning shunshin no jutsu to the academy

**Academy room**

Naruto appeared just outside of his classroom and walked in and sat next to Hinata and waited for Iruka unfortunately sakura had to say something (oh no) "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT, YOU'LL NEVER BE AS COOL AS MY SASUKE-KUN, YOU SHOULD JUST STAY IN THAT ORANGE MONSTROSITY YOU USE TO" she 'said'

Then suddenly the classroom got so cold that you could see some ice on the windows and its 95 degrees, and the lights dimed

"**I am not trying to be cool, this is the true me now ether shut the fuck up or I'll shut you up" **sakura nodded and everything disappeared as if it never happened. That was the class that Iruka came into 'look like someone used a scare tactic' he just shrugged

"Ok team… (Don't care about 1-6) team 7 Naruto, Hinata, Tenten (got Kakashi last year and failed) your sensei is Kurenai tem 8 sasuke, sakura, and kiba, your sensei is Kakashi, team 9 still in use (with Shikamaru) team 10 Ino, choji, and shino your sensei is Asuma Kurenai came into the class an asked here team to follow her

**Team 7 meeting at a Dingo shop**

"Ok, so let's introduce each other you know likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams for the future I'll start…" (Inert introduction of everyone) "Ok, a vary promising team you all have good dreams, meet me at training ground 36 tomorrow for a test."

**Tomorrow training ground 36 **

Everyone appeared at the right time and started the exam "ok, all you have to do is get something from me and I'll be getting help from a friend of mine" then some one showed up "my name is Anko, and if you piss me off… well lets just say you wont like it" she said in a voice that commanded respect

"Ok all you have to do is get one of there's books and you become full genin … ok Begin."

Everyone hide in a hiding spot except for Naruto as he attacked Anko.

**Cliff hanger**

**AN: will Naruto win agents Anko or will she scare him away **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry for the late update but school is hell. Any way you know I don't own Naruto or infamous, If I did he would be DMC (I don't own this ether) bada#* also sorry that it is short but I was too woried about school work.**

"Hi" 'what' Human/ familiars (Akamaru, Shino's insects)/ small summons speaking 'thinking.' YELLING

"**Hi" 'hn' demon/ angry women/dark thoughts/ big summons speaking 'thinking' YELLING**

**-Story start-**

Naruto and Anko stared at each other trying to study each others opponent. Anko moved first dashing at her opponent to see what he is worth on the battle field.

They traded punches and kicks trying to get an advantaged over the other and win. Naruto tried a sweep kick then throw a smoke bomb down and escaped in to the trees and meet up with Hinata and Tenten. "So, what do you think, how are we getting passed her?" Tenten thought for a moment "Do ether of you know lighting justu?" Naruto nodded positively "ok here's what we do…" with that they put the plain into action. Anko was wondering what they were doing 'they been in there a long time, I better go find them.'

Just as she was about to look for them Naruto appeared in front of he, and started throwing punches at her. 'What are you guys up to?' plunk; plunk 'what the heck did I step in' she throw Naruto into the tree line, and looked down and saw she was stepping in water, then she hared chirping 'oh, no' she said as she got shocked with Naruto's lighting jutsu. Naruto caught her before she feels into the water unfortunately he got a glimpse of her memories when she was with Orochimaru (infamous power when you see who/what killed someone.)

**-Flash back: The day Orochimaru abandoned Anko - **

Anko and Orochimaru were training and he was pushing her way too hard and she looked like she had just fought a war by her self. He punched her in the stomach. She fell and couldn't get up "you're too weak to be my apprentice you are no longer needed, you worthless wrench" he then bite her in between her shoulder and neck and became the curse mark (got the name in the memory, for people that just don't get it) and then it showed her in front of the leaf gate

-**Flash back end, back to the test-**

Kurenai may be an extraordinary genjutsu user but she was only so good at the others and she was overwhelmed by Naruto's clones, tente's weapons (seriously dose she ever run out?), and Hinata's Juuken (gentle fist). And they had got the bells and passed their test. Naruto set Anko down and looked at Kurenai "what is the curse seal on Anko's neck?" Kurenai looked confused at how he knows "when I stopped her from falling into the water I, kind of saw her memories of how she got it"

"How is that possible, the only justu that could do that is a mind walk from a Yamanaka, how can you do something without knowing there secret justu"

Naruto charges his hands with electricity using no hand signs "when I was young I was carrying a gift that the Hokage gave me, it then did something it enveloped me in a spear of light and next thing I knew I had powers that I couldn't explain, like the mind reading one." Kurenai would ask the Hokage about that later "ok lets get to training Naruto you help Hinata seeing as you were trained to control your powers and I'll have Anko teach Tenten(psycho + weapon mistress= protect your balls at all time) I'll help any way that I can.

**-time skip (****team 8 is on the wave mission****)**

Team 7 just finished capturing the cat the fire lord's wife keeps losing. She paid and then left the team was getting tired of D-rank missions (defiantly Anko) "ok, now what d…" the 3rd was interrupted by a messenger "It seems that Team 8 is having trouble on there mission, you will go back them up Kurenai you will be the seconded in command then Anko; and last Naruto, I know he may not be ready but that is a last resort if all else fails." (They get ready for a A-rank mission, they Trained for b-rank and were ready for A-rank just in case they have to go on one (Anko's Idea) training was HELL but they were glad) they set off for Wave in as little as thirty minutes

**-Chapter end-**

**Thank you for all you guys have done. I'll try to up date the other stories but like I said I'm trying to graduate and it is hard. R&R, update (hopefully) soon **

**P.S. Story challenge: Naruto & Alice in wonderland crossover**

**Naruto's caretaker accidentally dropped Naruto down a rabbit hole along with the paper the hokage gave Him/her that had his name on it.**** Naruto hits the bottom he is in wonderland and is taken in and raised by the Mad Hatter. Naruto'swardrobe will be like the Hatter's expat he will have a big N on his hat to show that it is his. (because it is the underland they to have jutsu scrolls like the 'top world'(you can mack up a story to tell how they got there)) **

**Rules**

**1) Naruto with any girl (can be a harem)**

**2) he has to have an accent when he is mad (Scottish, German, etc. you chose)**

**3) he has to go back before the genin exames**

**4) he has to futterwacken sometimes **


	4. Now Being Rewritten

story is being re-written


End file.
